Question: The values of $x$ and $y$ are always positive, and $x^2$ and $y$ vary inversely. If $y$ is 10 when $x$ is 2, then find $x$ when $y$ is 4000.
Solution: Since $x^2$ and $y$ are inversely proportional, their product is constant.  Thus $$2^2 \cdot 10 = x^2 \cdot 4000 \qquad \Rightarrow \qquad x = \boxed{\frac{1}{10}}.$$